Bleach Quest: Redux
by solodark
Summary: Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Age: 15 Years old, Hair Color: Orange, Eye color: brown, Special Ability: The ability to see Ghosts, Occupation: High School Student and…Ghost Detective. Bleach Quest returns! The reset button is pressed and the mystery box is selected. You can't go off the rails if they were never there.[Still Ongoing]
1. The Mystery Box

**Chapter Posted:** **08/12/14**

**Story Summary: **Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Age: 15 Years old, Hair Color: Orange, Eye color: brown, Special Ability: The ability to see Ghosts, Occupation: High School Student and…Ghost Detective.

**Bleach Quest** returns! The reset button is pressed and the mystery box is selected. You can't go off the rails if they were never there.**[Still Ongoing]**

**Solodark**: You can read the first **Bleach Quest** made by Cosgrove in my profile in the story section though it's not required if your not interested since this is a reboot(Note that the story[**Bleach Quest**] is not finished yet since I haven't posted all the chapters for it) . Also if your interested in this quest (**Bleach Quest Redux**) is still ongoing, which means you can join in this game right now and influence Ichigo's choices in future chapters. So if you want to be kept updated on the next thread I suggest you search on my profile and find Cosgrove's twitter account and follow him if you have a twitter account or just find find the address scrolled down at the text. He usually always posts on Tuesday nights usually around 8PM(the thread usually last for around 1 in morning or more, so prepare to stay up for a LONG time, but you can come and go as you please and the quest will still go on without you) and notifies all the players in the quest that he has set up a new thread.

I'm aware that some people might be put off by the way the narrative is written, but that might be only preference and can be ignored. But first in order to understand why the story is written the way it is you must know what a Quest is.

**What is a Quest?**

Ok, so if you have read Peter Parker Quest or Bleach Quest(the 1st one not this), than you know the rules this story will follow, if not here's a reminder.

A quest is where you are putting players in charge of a character where a story is revealed to them and gives them more ability to affect the outcome. A Game Master is the person in charge of and overlooks the Quest and controls the plot of the story. As mentioned in the disclaimer this is Cosgrove's quest if you want to check the archives for this quest look no more but here.

-Search Google for '**Bleach Quest** XXXI - sup/tg/ - Archive'.

You want to keep notifed on the next quest thread? Follow Cosgrove on twitter here!

-Search google or on Twitter for (**QuestOpCosgrove**) or on Twitter.

Anyways back to the topic, Cosgrove offers choices for players to choose from or allows them to write in their own choices to move the story forward, and depending on the majority vote and detailed arguments 1 or more choice are picked by the game master in which he integrates it into the story. This means that not everyone's choice may be picked but be reassured that Cosgrove only picks the choices from the majority vote that makes sense (in order to prevent the main characters from going off the rails: such as the main character (Ichigo) from doing something that he would NEVER seem to do in cannon (such as Ichigo flirting with Urahara. Don't ask. Dumb choices of the players, which has stopped since Cosgrove has decided to ignore them). Some of these choices will usually depend on dice rolls. Depending on digital dice rolls adding up with the characters stats and current skills will determine if the choices fail or succeed.

* * *

**Thread Posted: 07/04/14**

**Cosgrove:**

Well, it's the fourth of July, so I think I'll celebrate this American holiday and me avoiding the near grips of death or severe injury yesterday by bringing you this holiday special, that's also kinda the late One Year anniversary!

Select Difficulty- story will be affected by Difficulty.

**[ ]Standard  
[ ]FULL KUBO  
[ ]the KUBO butcher  
[ ]DATE A KUBO  
[X]MYSTERY BOX of KUBO**

**BLEACH QUEST: REDUX **

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Bleach Quest returns! The reset button is pressed and the mystery box is selected. You can't go off the rails if they were never there.

* * *

"Today's just like tomorrow, which is like yesterday. An unchanging tedium of monotony. Tch, yeah, right."

Your voice sarcastically sounds out as you head on your way to your destination. Arriving, you see several punks skateboarding around carelessly and hear the sound of glass being crushed, alongside a whimper to your side.

Glancing down, you see the bloody girl has run up to you, her head's wound constantly leaking blood as she worriedly glances between you and where the punks are, a chain and plug over her chest.

Slamming your foot into the closest one's face, you send him reeling as you stare darkly at them. "Get out of here. All of you."

One of them freaks out as he stares down at his friend, downed by your foot. "What the?! You suddenly appear and kick Yama-bro out and tell us to get outta here?! You want to die?!"

You glare at him as he moves to punch you as you knock him back, too, as the other punks freak out. "What?! Toshi-bro too? That mindless, irrational violence… Man, we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, that might be THAT guy!"

They start inching away.

"Would you two SHUT UP?!"

Applying more sensible violence, you restrain them and point over to the corner, where a, several times broken, glass and flower lay on their side. "So, Question ONE! What could that be?!"

You grab one by the scalp and shake him. "…an offering to the kid that died here recently?"

Dropping him, you meet his decent with the raining of your knee, as you hear him cry out in pain. "Good answer!" So…"

Letting him drop, you look at the last one, who seems terrified. "Why is it in ruins?"

They seem to be regrouping, terrified of you. "…b-b-because we broke it on out skateboards?"

"I see." Your voice is cold and curt.

"Then…"

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Age: 15 Years old  
Hair Color: Orange  
Eye color: brown  
Special Ability: The ability to see Ghosts**

Pulling on something you can't quite describe, you point to your side. "Then shouldn't you apologize to her?!" You angrily point at the ghost girl who appears before them momentarily. After they freak out and apologize, one runs getting a new offering at honestly astounding speeds, you're eventually left alone with the girl.

"They probably won't come around here anymore. Sorry about that."

The girl shakes her head happily. "No, I hired you to chase them away, so it's the least I can do to help. Um.."

**Occupation: High School Student and…**

You look at the shrine, repaired. "Well then, its time for you to pay my licensing fee."

Bowing, she smiles at you as you flip a coin towards her, etched with a skull on it as it sparks with eldritch energy when she grabs it. "Remember, its gonna be a bit rough there."

The girl starts to vanish. "Thank you, mister!"

And then she was gone, onto 'Heaven.' Picking up the glowing blue coin that remained, you head on your way, slightly relieved that the girl had moved on.

**…and Ghost Detective**.

Now, what to do for the evening…

Well, still plenty of time in the evening. Might as well look for a new client God only knows Mr. Hat-and-Clogs will be on your ass if you only come back with one of these. But then again, it isn't like you can really do anything without him. He's the one that makes those coins that pass on ghosts. Well, most of them anyway.

Buying a newspaper, you look for the obituaries and look them up on your phone as you go from one name to another, wasting time to see if any of them left behind a ghost with any requests. Unfortunately, as you head back in the late evening, there didn't seem to be any ghosts but there was a bad presence in the area since you've got back.

Well, it still isn't late enough yet. People might still be up at your house...

You'll do some last minute patrolling, you suppose. Not really much more to do. Careful to keep a safe distance from your house, you patrol, wandering around the area, keeping an eye open.

Pff, what horseshit. Patrolling. Look at yourself, using such a noble term for what you're really doing. You're-

"-saki-kun! Hey, Kurosaki-kun! Wait uuuuuuuup!"

Pausing, you glance back as you see a man running up, his words finally getting through your inner monologue. Scratching the back of your head, you watch the man bend over and catch his breath. Eventually, he straightens up and straightens himself out, trying to look composed.

"Hey there, Kurosaki-kun. Out for a late walk?"

You look at the man carefully, watching him closely, grabbing him by the chin and listening to his breathing as he starts to freak out before letting him go with a sigh and light glare. "You know, I heard you, you could have taken your time. You know you shouldn't be exerting yourself with your health, Inoue-san. I have half a mind to drag you home and tell your sister-"

He freeezes and pales, dropping to his knees and grabbing at your pantleg, weeping in terror. "Noooooo! Don't tell her. She'll make me call off from work and she'll take time off to keep an eye on me, and then she'll miss school-"

"Alright, so long as you understand."

Walking with the man, you keep an eye out for spirits. "So, have there been any complications?"

Inoue shakes his head. "Nah, I've been good about keeping to your father's orders most of the time. Ever since the accident it's always been a bit delicate, and I hate worrying Orihime. By the way, isn't it a bit late for you to be out?"

Glancing at him, your words are a bit more biting than you intend. "Isn't it a bit late for /you/?"

Seeing the man looking a bit torn up, you groan and rub at your eyes.

"Sorry, Inoue-san."

He shakes his head, but the rest of the walk is much more subdued. Walking him to the door, he opens it up and calls out a 'I'm home' before turning to you. "We're about to have dinner, would you like to join us?"

You feel your stomach rumble a bit, but you're a bit uncertain if it's alright to be intruding. He is just getting home from work, but at the same time you've not known him to say something only out of obligation.

You look at Inoue-san's face and your stomach takes the time to loudly grumble as he looks a bit smug. "Uh, yeah, I guess I could. Thank you."

Pardoning yourself as you enter, you put on the guest slippers and head inside to smell something good cooking. "HEY! Orihime, I brought a guest home!"

Coming out of the kitchen, you see a girl with shoulder-length hair shake her head as she pulls back her hair behind her ear, her usual hairpins absent. "Honestly, Big Brother, you should at least have… sent… me… a…call…."

She seems to have frozen as she stares at you, completely frozen.

"Uh… Hi, Kurosaki-kunhowgoodtoseeyou."

Pulling her brother into the kitchen, you hear whispered conversation before they step back in. "Inoue-san, if me being here is a problem, then I don't want to cause any-"

"NONSENSE! Kurosaki-kun is always welcome here!"

Inoue Orihime cuts you off abruptly before pausing, her face flushing. "Well, its just I wish he would have told me so I could…"

She cuts off mumbling as you look over at Inoue Sora. "Ah, sorry, that's my bad. I ran into your brother and we talked on the way back. His invitation was a bit sudden, but I'm kinda glad for it, honestly."

Orihime seems a bit off in her own world, along with the kind of chuckling you'd expect from an old man. You and Sora have some small talk setting up the table before Inoue-san brings out the food- its pretty simple and plain, but you can tell that it was made with care and a lot of practice.

Done with the food, Sora pulls you to the side before you can leave. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun, if there's trouble at your house and you need somewhere to crash for a couple of days, then-"

You cut him off, smiling politely-artifically. "Sorry, Inoue-san but I've got to get home now. Thank you for the offer though."

You don't run from the premise, but you do all but. Eventually, you head back to the Kurosaki Clinic/home, with the handicap-accessible ramps not only on the clinic, but your house too. Checking the time, you sneak in, opening and closing the doors quietly before heading upstairs- looking guiltily at the wheelchair at the base of the stairs before heading up and to your room- locking the door behind you.

Everyone else, already asleep, you're probably the only one awake.

Opening up the books, you do the last bit of review before pausing as you feel the oppressive presence again faintly before it vanishes.

You hear something akin to a roar in the distance as you keep an eye out as you see a figure in the darkness move around aimlessly- like they're looking for something.

Staring more closely, you see the distinctive black shihakusho of a shinigami and immediately you feel your teeth grit as you watch the figure move around aimlessly.

A shinigami. Someone wearing a shinigami's robes, but you can't make out more than that at their distance and speed in the dark.

Taking a deep breath, you calm yourself down and close the window. It isn't your problem. It isn't.

Opening your book back up, your try to review a little more.

You sit there for a moment, tapping the open page of your book with your phone before closing the book and pocketing the phone. Sneaking on out, you pull out your phone and cue up a song saved on it before getting close to the shinigami who is nearing your house, maxing the volume as you approach as the shinigami pauses and looks over at your for a second and sees you staring stonily.

* * *

**Song: Garbage- Not Your Kind of People**

* * *

Now that you're close enough, you can see that the shinigami is a short girl with shoulder-length black hair. Over the music, you keep an eye on as she does some tests and confirms that, yes, you are watching her.

"We don't want your kind around here, Shinigami. You should go back to where you came from."

Her eyes widen as you keep a stony, calm façade as she looks a bit wary.

"You… are a Quincy?"

Cocking an eyebrow, you let the song end and pocket the phone as you start walking off. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an average person who hates Shinigami. That's all."

The girl's following you, somewhat irate. "First off, that's a lie. If you can see me, then that means you're far from ordinary. Secondly-"

You ignore her as you hear the howling again, closer. "What's that?"

She pauses as you hear it again. "What's what?… The hollow!"

And then you feel the presence again, behind you, as you hear something in your home crash loudly, even from the outside. You hear the girl mutter something as you feel yourself being forced to your knees from sheer power as your arms forced themselves behind your back as you stare at the girl, who has withdrawn her sword.

"Stay here."

The girl walks off as you try to call for her to stop, to undo whatever she just did. Struggling against the unknown force upon you, you stumble to your feet and slowly chase after her into your own home. Its exhausting to have to fight fucking super gravity as you drag yourself into your home only to be met with the sight of Karin and your father on the ground, bloodied and unresponsive.

Grasping for strength, you force yourself forward towards the next room, where you see Yuzu's barely conscious form spot you. "..run…ichi-nii…"

As her eyes close, you feel something twist within you painfull as you see a large monster holding the last member of your family. Unconscious and unresponsive, Kurosaki Masaki rest limply in the monster's hand as the shinigami girl stands there, doing NOTHING. Like always.

Gritting your teeth, you try to free yourself.

Try to do something.

Anything.

* * *

**Song: Bleach-Never Meant To Belong**

* * *

You struggle against the bonds dragging you to your knees. As you feel the girl reinforce whatever she put on you. Staring forward, you feel no different than you did on that day.

Chasing after that girl, the next thing you remember is your mother's bloody form smiling down at you.

"…Are you alright, Ichigo?"

And then her collapsing in a bloody mess, with only you and her on the side of the road in the rain. At that time, you saw them. The black robed figures appear looking over you and your mother. "Another pair of victims, it seems. Guess we were too late. Fisher got some more victims, but hey, we aren't amongst 'em."

You couldn't see their face, but you could hear the casual dismissal in his voice. Just written off. Save her. Save her damn it. And, finally, someone finally stumbled upon the two of you, just a passing pedestrian.

She didn't wake up for years. You couldn't forgive those responsible. Those shinigami.

And yourself.

Gritting your teeth, so hard you think you gums might bleed, you pull on all the strength you can grab. Anything. Everything.

You can't face her, how could you. But…

You won't let it happen again in front of your eyes as you feel the invisible bindings on you break as you stagger to your feet, exhausted as you see the Shinigami girl get swatted to the side, you see it clench your mother in its hand as he lets out an unconscious groan.

"…Let go of my mother you BASTARD!"

Running at it, you slam into it with your shoulder before attacking the arm what holds your mother in its claw-like hand. Pulling all the strength you can manage into your foot, you kick you at the arm as you hear it roar in anger, as you fall forward to catch her, using your body as a shield from the ground.

Rolling to cover her, you hear the thing roar as its giant hand grabs you and throws you into a wall. Screaming in pain, you slump down, vision blurring and fading as you see the monster being attacked by the shinigami again.

Someone.

Anyone.

Please.

Is this all the strength I have?

I…

I want to be stronger.

Rain hits your face in the form of a heavy downpour as you feel yourself falling, no being pulled downwards. Opening your eyes, you see black storm clouds and tall building in a world that's been flooded by the rain.

When it began, who can say?

You feel yourself being pull in opposing ways.

You reach out towards the white sea, as you're sunk into it. Amidst the waters, you think you see a skull with glowing yellow eyes staring at you, its bleached grin almost mocking, as you feel power flood into you.

Opening your eyes, you feel power flooding into your body as you stagger to your feet. It's missing something- incomplete, not nearly done, it needs more- and when your hand closes around a blue coin a blade blade of energy, if you could call it that, forms in your empty hand as you surge forward.

The blunt edge smashyes into the monster, knocking it down, as the shinigami staggers over and finally cuts its mask in two. As it vanishes, you see that she's saying something, but you can't hear anything.

Only white noise.

Your strength, completely drained, makes your body as heavy as a mountain as you collapse like a puppet with its strings cut. You see the girl stagger over with a limp before she, too, fall over, as you fall unconscious.

Waking up, you find yourself staring at your ceiling. As you sit up, sore and aching, you look around at the clock- finding that its morning. A dream?

No.

That was to unreal to be a you try to figure out what to do, the door cracks open as Yuzu peaks her head in and perks up. "Ah, Ichigo IS here, dad!"

You glance over at Yuzu who seems completely unharmed as you hear movement in the house.

You swallow and nod. "I'm gonna get ready now, Yuzu."

Staring at you closely, Yuzu eventually nods and closes the door. Despite the guilt wanting you to run and keep running, you force yourself to get ready and head out of your room. Standing nearby is Isshin- one of his goofy faces not on for once, he looks over at you.

"So, you're coming to breakfast, then?"

Eventually you nod, not able to match his gaze. "…yeah."

Passing by you, he puts his hand on your shoulder. "Look, Ichigo. You know that your mother and I don't blame you for what happened. Your sisters and mother want to see you."

Heading on down the stairs, he gives you a few moments to compose yourself before you, yourself, head down. Karin's sitting down already and Yuzu's in the kitchen area helping with breakfast as Isshin reads the paper.

The house is seemingly unharmed, barring a large area covered up by large things of wood. "Can you believe it, Karin? A truck crashed in here. Luckily, it seems like nobody was harmed."

You eventually sit down as you feel the atmosphere change to a tense one as Karin looks like she wants to say something. Swallowing, you feel like this is a giant mistake as you start having second thoughts.

Unfortunately, Yuzu comes out carrying dishes, cutting your escape short as you freeze as she rolls into the room. Your mother, Kurosaki Misaki. Seeing you, she starts to smile as tears leak from her eyes. Rolling over to you, she gets up- barely able to walk as you step forward to steady her, you feel her arms wrap around you, pulling you into a strong hug.

"Ichigo, I missed you, my stupid, adorable son."

Wrapping your arms around her your cheeks feel wet as you return the hug, feeling like you're still the child from long ago. Even though she says there's nothing to forgive, its still hard to accept that. Eventually, breakfast begins as you sit there, feeling like a third wheel even as your family tries to bring you into conversation.

You feel ashamed that you're in some form glad you had to leave for school to get out of that situation. Heading down the road towards school, you see a familiar form, dressed in normal human attire, waiting for you at the end of the street. The shinigami looks at you seriously.

"We need to talk."

You pause, annoyance and reluctance obvious on your face as you look at her. "Alright, what is it? You've got five minutes, I've got to be at school today."

Listening with one ear, she talks about things like hollows- the monster you fought- which are apparently souls that have gone evil and hungry for all living things, especially those that they knew in life. Then she addresses you as some sort of quincy, whatever that is, with the statement that she's got to keep an eye on you to observe for a report back to her superiors. Or something.

Rubbing at your eyes, you look over at her. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way or interfere with my daily life and stay out of my sight. As I've said before, I hate Shinigami. Later."

Leaving the girl who seems to be giving you a smile that's concealing barely restrained frustration, you head onto school.

Waving at Chad, you dodge out of the way of Keigo and make smalltalk with Mizuiro. On the way to your desk, you exchange greetings with Inoue, who seems rather flustered, and raised an eyebrow at Tatsuki, your childhood friend.

"KUROSAKI IC-HI-GO!"

Stepping out of the way, you avoid the tackle of Honsho Chizuru, who seems to want to murder you. "What's the matter, Chizuru?"

Her eyes demand your blood as she steps forward. "Oh, nothing~ Just that the girl whose number you gavfe me?"

You make yourself look completely innocent. "Yes?"

"IT WAS A GUY, GODDAMN YOU!"

Trying to look surprised, you step back. "Well there was no way for me to have-"

"Cut the crap, Ichigo. I'll have revenge for this yet. I'm not sure how, or when. But it will happen."

Honsho Chizuru. Your oldest enemy. The history of how this... Friendship began has been lost to time. The both of you freeze as killing intent wraps around the both of you.

"Kurosaki-kun, Honsho-chan. If you're quite done?"

Your teacher stands there, smiling prettily, while giving off a murderous intent. The two of you sit down as the Teacher clears her throat. "Today,There will be a new transfer student."

Before you can get interested, you see who steps in, as a troubled unhappy expression crosses your face. Walking in, the Shinigami girl bows politely. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, I will be in your care."

Goddamn it!

* * *

**BQR:END**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Question Time!**

* * *

**Anonymous:**

How long has that been going on, Momasaki was acting like she hadn't seen Ichigo in a long ass time.

**Cosgrove:**

Well, She was in a coma until about a year and a half before Bleach Quest Redux began, then had to do a lot of rehabilitation. She's also unable to walk well yet- she can stand and hobble for short periods of time- so most of the time she has to be in a wheelchair, but her recovery's a lot faster than what was expected.

(**Solodark:** Even if she still is alive and survived from being killed by **Grand Fisher**, Ichigo still feels guilty, believing that he is at fault for causing her to be in the state she is in).

* * *

**Anonymous:**

"Coming out of the kitchen, you see a girl with shoulder-length hair shake her head as she pulls back her hair behind her ear"  
**[Orihime with short hair]**  
I don't know how to feel about this, but Substitute and Fullbring arc Orihime is fantastic. Would date.

**[Her food is simple and plain]**  
THE FUCK IS THIS?!

**Cosgrove: **

Its because Sora's health can't handle complex foods, the likes of which man can barely comprehend.

She's still cooks for herself.

* * *

**Solodark:** Well since the difficulty: **Mystery Box of Kubo** has been chosen, some things from cannon you probably have noticed already have been changed and anything might or could happen here, prepare to walk into the unknown of Cosgrove's **Bleach Quest: Redux**. There's been 4 thread(including this) already posted so I will post on them quickly as the next 3 chapters.


	2. The Dead and the Berry

**Chapter Posted:** **08/12/14**

* * *

**Thread Posted: 07/28/14**

**Cosgrove:**

Well, it's the fourth of July, so I think I'll celebrate this American holiday and me avoiding the near grips of death or severe injury yesterday by bringing you this holiday special, that's also kinda the late One Year anniversary!

Select Difficulty- story will be affected by Difficulty.

**[ ]Standard  
[ ]FULL KUBO  
[ ]the KUBO butcher  
[ ]DATE A KUBO  
[X]MYSTERY BOX of KUBO**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** The Quest for Dosh and Plot. BQR continues!

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST: REDUX**

* * *

_'We Fear_

What is not known'

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The Dead and the Berry**

* * *

"Day in and day out, every day is a boring, dreary existence. Nothing every really changes in this quiet city." A deep breath is exhaled as its owner looks towards the horizo-

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT ICHIGO!"

Wincing, Keigo's eyes water as he glares at you after you interrupt him with a chop to the head. "Stop watching so much anime and playing so many games and you might actually not fail the next test, Idiot."

In the distance, that shinigami girl is being held up by the antics of Inoue and Chizuru- do your best, you two.

Whining, Keigo runs off to Mizuiro to whine as you wave goodbye to Chad, who walks off. Pulling out your phone, you look down at the APP Urahara instelled in it- the socalled 'Occult Incidents Rumorboard' where he collects rumors he hears and sends them to you- any you don't delete he somehow manages to update with a price and difficulty- one corresponding to the other usually.

You already updated it on the way to school today- erasing a lot of junk, having avoided your shinigami watcher. Seems like she's on post to observe if you're a subject of interest- a 'Quincy'- whatever those are. Whatever- so long as they keep outta your business- you pause as the app stops with a 'Currently updating' notice.

Eh, Urahara's close enough you could just stop by and ask him.

Though you could also get to investigating what happened the other night- you've still not had the ability to look into that…

Well, might as well look into Hat-and-Clog's store. At the very least you get on well with everyone that isn't him... most of the time. Entering the old-style Candy shop, you wave at Jinta and Ururu who are playing around outside. Well, more Jinta's starting shit, but that's because like Hat-and-clogs, he can be a little asshole.

Entering the shop you wave at Tessai, who is as gigantic and stoic as ever. "Yo, where's Hat-and-Clogs, Tessai?"

His glasses shine as you try not to stare at his moustache as he points towards the next room. "Here's in there, Ichigo-kun. Here for more jobs it would seem? Has that Shinigami given you more trouble in the past few days?"

Shaking your head. "Nah, she's watching me, but I don't give her a lot of room. "I'm here to determine if you're some sort of Quin-whatever." Mimicking her voice with distaste, you sigh and wave. "Well, wish me luck."

He nods and goes back to inventory as you close the door behind you. The next room seems like what us probably a mix between a school-room, a living room, and some sort of highly illegal lab you've probably seen on TV police programs before.

Kicking Urahara awake, he smiles as shadily as ever as he tries to brush your shoeprint off his hat. "Ah, Ichigo. I wasn't expecting you today."

"Yeah. Like every other time I've stopped by. So what jobs do you have for me?"

Urahara pulls out a chalkboard and lists five jobs for you. "I don't know how long they'll last, but…"

Pick a job?- job number is by star ranking difficulty  
1. Cursed Hospital Woes  
Seems like a ghost is haunting an old abandoned hospital nearby. Reward- 3000 yen

2. Strange disappearances of the supernatural sort?  
Seems like ghosts have been vanishing in an area in Karakura town, but the ghosts are tightlipped about it. Might just be shinigami, but maybe not? -8000 yen

3. Magical Girls?  
Right outside Karakura, there's strange rumors that magical girls have been appearing and then disappearing. Of course its non-sense, but look into it would you?- Reward- 15000 yen

4. Cursed Parakeet Accidents  
Seems there's a strange parakeet whose owners are cursed to have… unfortunate accidents. Reward- 100,000 yen.

5. A legendary sword  
Seems like there's a new attraction- a cursed European sword in Kyoto that cuts any it deems unworthy. Or so the rumors go. Reward- Undetermined until report is given, but will reimburse all business expenses.

Marking the two you're interested in- the magical girls and legendary sword- you look at Urahara. "Why are these on here again? This doesn't seem like my normal job stuff and I'm pretty sure I deleted them earlier."

Well, that and the hospital is sure to draw Kanonji because there's been talks or remodeling it for some time now according to your dad so you can wait on that to make it more embarrassing for him.

Urahara just gives his shady laugh behind a fan again before you kick him in the face again. Sullenly staring at the ground, Urahara draws a circle in the ground. "There's no need to be rude, Ichigo…"

"Its because I told Kisuke to keep them on there."

Turning, you see the cat Yoruichi speak to you with his deep, manly voice. You're pretty sure he's a ghost that possesses that cat- sort of like that Raidou game Keigo made you play. Anyway, the cat swishes his tail and hops up on the podium nearby.

"The mission… 'Magical girls?'…." Yoruichi pauses to stare at Urahara with an unamused look before continuing. "That mission is regarding girls who have disappeared before reappearing as 'magical girls' before shortly disappearing again. It seems rather important and there might be a bad angle to things, so best to be careful."

Clearing her throat, she nods over to the sword mission. "That, from what I've heard has gotten a bit of Shinigami attention you see. There's some sort of sword that people are thinking is a legendary European sword, but anyone who tries to grab the sword hears a voice calling them 'unworthy' before they find themselves awake in the hospital- injured rather badly. There might be a malevolent ghost there. And for refunds- you will need your receipts."

"Both will likely be resolved shortly, but you probably only have time to get one of them."

Hmm. One's got girls in trouble or so it seems, but the other one's got the ability to stop something dangerous from hurting people and pissing off the Shinigami…

Hmm…

You have to make a choice here and now, it seems. And it is on the verge of the weekend...

"I'll look into the third one about the magical girls, and if there's time maybe that one too, so don't go giving it away."

You get more "Urahara Brand Soul Purification Coins" and head out to where the mission states the job is. It's time to investigate on things, so might as well keep an eye out for things.

You've managed to find out that a small number of girls have been disappearing from the area, but since you're both not from here and look rather thuggish- even though you don't dye your hair- its hard to get any leads, just that they've been seen on occasion.

You keep patrolling but you do notice something odd- there's no ghosts around here. Everywhere there's been at least one or two, but there's none here. Either there's a really good shinigami here (hah), or the ghosts aren't here anymore for a less beneficial reason…

You've got a few more hours to burn or you could spend the night here to find a clue.

Eh, you'll be here all night looking, so might as well do something in a dry period. After failing to find anything, you grab a quick takeout dinner and then, after it, pull out the one yen-like bit you didn't return to Urahara.

You fiddle with the Yen-like coin that's got Urahara's mug all over it instead of normal yen stamping and try to remember what happened that night. You keep one eye open for anything weird but you kinda find your self focusing on this coin.

Alright, how did this work again?

Recalling what you blurrily can from that night, you try to recapture that feeling…

You try to recall that, but all you get is a sense of disconnect. Even as you try to pull out and replicate whatever happened, it seems to fail. You end up waste an hour before you take another move and look around after puzzling on why you failed.

Maybe… it had something to do with that monster that attacked you? Urahara's kept putting you off about 'finding out about them' but you're sure he's probably full of shit.

Well, there's been enough people come home and I the area you might be able to find out something?

What was it Sherlock Holmes said again? Ah right… "Data, data, data. I can't make bricks without clay."

Let's go find some clay.

Well, all you've managed to find is that some of the girls- the first five to disappear- have reappeared really sick and not remembering anything that happened on the doorstep of their home. You weren't given any names or anything, but you do did hear that the girls were having some troubles at home before they disappear, and with doctors unable to find anything out they just ruled it as them going out and getting sick while being a rebellious child.

Hmm, seems pretty cut and dry- if Yoruichi himself hadn't asked you to look into it. But even then, there's not much to go on here.

Might as well try to keep an eye out for anything. With luck you'll be able to draw out the culprit if you make yourself look particularly troubled while out late at night. It sucks to act as bait, but what can you do?

You travel while you think about things that make you miserable. You actually do a pretty good job of actually making yourself miserable, actually. It goes from midnight to one and nothing. From one to two- still nothing. At three though…

You barely notice something at the edge of your vision- you think it's a person watching you from the shadows.

Collapsing to the ground, you try to make yourself absolutely miserable and despair-filled to lure the person over closer.

You, while looking absolutely miserable, wait as you hear what sounds like a girl and.. Not a girl mutter to themselves until the girl makes herself sound more assertive and you hear footsteps nearing you.

Stepping in front of you is a girl, not much older than Yuzu or Karin, in a chaotic array of 'magical girl clothes' who tries to smile cheerfully at you. Her hair seems to be a short brown with purple highlights and her eyes seems to be a blue-violet. Its something you can't place but there's something that seems unwell about her. On her shoulder is a little cat, its eyes closed in a Cheshire smile.

"Are you alright Mister? I.. I'm Magical Girl Alice, protector of people's H-hope. And this is Shesh."

The cute doesn't look too different from a normal little cat as it inclines its head.

Okay, you are out of your depth here now. Ghosts? Sure? Fraud pretending ghosts? Definitely. Girls and weird cats playing magical girls?

Nope, out of your depth. You play along as you look at her miserably. "Uhuh. Yeah. Thanks."

You keep an eye no the cat and It keeps an eye on you as the girl tries to think of what to do. "So, my job is to eliminate all the bad things that make people sad. S-so, what is troubling you? I will… I will make it disappear!"

Her smile grows a bit more fixed and unwell as she stares at you, while the cat still looks pleased.

Alright, you've heard enough. Its pretty obvious this is the girl and you don't like how she's talking or acting. Really, she looks pretty unwell in general. Getting up, you drop the act. "I'm upset because I'm out playing pretend at three in the morning because someone asked me to look for a missing girl. That is to say you."

She freezes as the cat's eyes open- yellow irises on black sclera peak through its crinkled eyes as you hear a cutesy voice.

"My oh My dear Alice,  
"Seems like he also after the chalice.  
"If you can not finish him here,  
"You will have no chance I fear.  
"And if your possibility of winning is slim,  
"Then you're on your own- sink or swim"

The girl begins to panic as she pulls out a 'magical girl staff' as she looks at you, madness swirling in her eyes. She swings but you're already long gone- so is the cat- floating up in the sky out of reach.

"Enemy. You're an agent of despair! I, Alice, will destroy you!"

You move forward as your leg kicks out and stops the 'staff' under your foot. The Girl struggles to try to pull it back and when she's about to put all her effort into it, you let go and she falls back as you kick the staff out of her grip and subdue her fairly easily.

Before you feel something's wrong and leg go as she unhinges her arm to attack at you. Crying bloody tears, the girl's nails have become long and purple as you hear her arm pop back in. The cat- floating just in sight watches in amusement

You try to pull at the feeling- you think you feel a spark of something for a moment, but it dies as an ember. You manage to fend off the girl as she starts sobbing with her bloody tears.

"JUST DIE. If you die, I can be happy! I can make people happy! I can actually do something and not be powerless!"

The girl sobs on the ground after lunging at you as you jerk at her answer as your chest twists. You remember hopelessness, the rain of despair. Your own desperate words as you watched powerlessly.

'Someone.

'Anyone.

'Please.

'Is this all the strength I have?

'I…

'I want to be stronger.'

And power surges to your fingertips, wrapping around your hand- it isn't a sword like before- where that power seems to control you and guide you. No, it's a blank slate- a weak ember of potential to be shaped.

Its like before this moment you were deaf- the wind in your ears gone- as you hear the laughter something from something in her throat, puppeting her. The same sick feeling comes from the cat-thing above, but it feels fake.

The cat smiles wider and the girl screams as something crawls out of her- like a dark mimic of her made of purple and madness as the girl slumps to the ground unconscious.

Yeah, you're taking this thing down. Its all that's wrong with things. It's not like that hollow, but close. And like hell you'll live with not saving that girl!

Pulling back, you dodge out of this thing's attack as you focus all of yourself into kicking this thing's shit in. First to the face, the n to the back of the leg. Then a fist to the face.

It gets up, less amused now and serious. As the cat watches from the sky, enraptured with a sick grin.

You continue to kick at it as it slowly weakens before eventually it scores a good hit on you, then another. Dodging out of its staff, its cackling seems to weaken as its form seems to crack further and further, held together and moving only by some form of light.

The hits you've taken don't really hurt too much- it felt like you had padding on when it got you, but another two or three and you'll probably be hurting bad. As you score another hit on it, you send it back as its back seems to break again, again, and again until its like a Picasso painting.

Its 'magical staff' grows a scythe-like blade as it moves- it's about to be finished, so it's moving in to finish you first!

Seeing its planned attack you step out of the way and then slam your fist into its face and fucking shatter it brutally as it breaks into a thousand piece which then turn to light- most of it going towards the cat who is inhaling, and some of it going into you.

The cat bloats and crumbles as you see a form that's somewhere between cat and humanoid with a hole through its center and a smiling sinister porcelain mask staring down at you with gold eyes and black sclera, its voice still in that 'cutesy form.' As what looks like a mouth forms behind it slowly- seemingly just as unreal as this thing is.

"Oh me, oh my,  
"What a daring Guy.  
"For such a fun operation,  
"I didn't expect to see an even more complication.  
"Don't worry, you've won,  
"And I've already had my fun.  
"The girls will be fine,  
"As I've already gotten what's mine  
"But when we meet next  
"Do remember to send me a text.  
"If you don't there's no pressure,  
"Because my name is-"

It pauses as the mouth opens- revealing somewhere else.

"Ah, I guess that will be a spoiler,  
"Because I don't want to be this game's foiler.  
"I even had to break rhyme,  
"Oh well, always next time?"

The mouth closes and you feel this thing's pressure fade to nothing- the girl no longer seems to reek of its taint, either. You feel the power you've pulled fade before you drop the girl off at a hospital ER and text Urahara about the mission.

Another monster like that, huh?

You send a reminder text to Urahara about your pay and make sure you're account is up to balance before you board the train- pocketing the receipt. The train will take around three hours, so that's just enough time to get you there before dawn.

And that gives you like three hours to sleep- setting your clock at the planned time of arrive, you slip off to sleep.

You're in a small, dark room, which is illuminated by a burning white forge in the center. On the opposite side, you think there's someone there but they're also not there at the same time. The figues voice is gender neutral- like everything unique about it has been stripped away.

"What's happened before, what happens next is gone. What's left is blank potential. How you build this place, how you build what's here is up to you now. You are your own person, and you can chose how things develop. This fire will be the fuel to forge 'Ichigo Kurosaki. You may not understand, but that's fine."

And then the figure fades away.

Waking up you can't remember anything of what you dreamed, distracted by hearing the sounds of the train arriving at Kyoto. You're a bit tired, but you feel fine otherwise. Getting out of there, it still sin't dawn- but unseen to what seems every other person, there's a storm brewing on the distance.

In the same direction as the 'antique sword display' posters seem to point.

Looks like you won't be able to take that scenic tour of Kyoto on Urahara's dime after all.

There's work to be done.

* * *

**Bleach Quest Redux**  
** The Dead and the Strawberry**  
** END**  
** To be continued**

* * *

**Question time with Cosgrove!**

* * *

**Anonymous: **Thanks for picking BQ back up again and continuing it even if everything before got BONG'd.

I don't have any questions about the quest at the moment since things are still a bit new and I don't want to get things spoiled, but I do have a question:

In canon, Ichigo was a massive mamas boy and a whiny bitch until a little while after his mom died; what drove him to get into his hardened edge here if he had to constantly be reminded he's responsible for shaving 10 years off his moms life?

**Cosgrove:** she spent a long period of time in a coma and for the first while it was uncertain she'd pull through. As far as Ichigo the kid was concerned he killed him mom. And when she was just in a coma and did finally wake up- he can't stand to face her because he's blamed himself for years, and its worse because she can barely stand so its more guilt that eats at him.

* * *

**Anonymous: **I don't think he's (Ichigo) quite as hardened here.

Like he's been running and hiding from his family instead of fighting them.

**Cosgrove:** He's still got his backstory with Chad and Keigo, its just he's unable to face his family these days. Before their mom woke up he at least was the big brother for Yuzu and Karin but... Well he tries.

* * *

**Anonymous:** is turning Karakura town into a neutral zone like anons were talking about earlier actually feasible, or will there be too much Kubo going on to try?

**Cosgrove:** Ichigo knows nothing of the political spiritual situation to say firmly one way or another, but the shinigamis are assholes and he's not too keen on those hollow fellas either so far. Too much being giant murderous monsters.


	3. The Sword and I

**Chapter Posted:** **08/12/14**

* * *

**Thread Posted: 07/29/14**

Select Difficulty- story will be affected by Difficulty.

**[ ]Standard  
[ ]FULL KUBO  
[ ]the KUBO butcher  
[ ]DATE A KUBO  
[X]MYSTERY BOX of KUBO**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** The Sword, the Stone, and the (worthless) Shinigami.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST: REDUX**

* * *

_'If I don't wield the sword, I can't protect you. If I keep wielding the sword, I can't embrace you_.

-Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**The Sword and I**

* * *

Thunder roars overhead as you rush Kyoto, the beginning of the downpour driving people to pull out umbrella or find shelter. Well, what people are out here.

The storm came fast and furious, in response to the spiritual pressure you feel up ahead. The water splashes beneath your feet as you pull frankly stupid maneuvers to get closer faster. If it wasn't for your history of doing stupid shit with Chad, you'd probably already have fallen on your face and busted it open like a punk.

Sliding down a wet stairway rail and landing at the bottom you can start to hear the beginnings of combat. Arriving in some sort of park, you can see the remains of what used to have probably been the attraction as a Large Armored Form, chains rattling from its ancient English armor, stands opposite a shinigami on his ass- shoulder length black hair, who looks like he's about to run at any time now. You can feel there's the slow accumulation of twisted ness to the armored from- like its on the threshhold of something happening.

Further down, there's a roped off area that looks like a parody of 'The Sword in the Stone'.

You keep your distance and pretend to be someone that can't notice what's going on as you slowly keep out of the picture and move towards the sword in the background- the armored giant behind you seems to be keeping the Shinigami preoccupied as the form continues to emit that weird presence like before.

But, that's not your problem unless that thing was behind the sword problems. If it was then you'll kick its ass you guess, but if it wasn't then the sword got a problem that needs solving.

Moving to it, it seems like nobody has noticed you. The storm's covered up your presence and the shinigami's distracting that guy or whatever

And then you grab the sword by the hilt.

Pulling on the sword, there's a slight feeling of something. But you're not sure of exactly what. It slips through your fingers quick though. Something related to ghost stuff though. Yup, certainly spooky ghost material.

However, there's movement from behind you as the armored giant turns towards you, full of fury.

**THOU ART UNWORTHY!**

It steps closer, its foot causing the ground to shake with the step as an armored gauntlet clenches its empty hand like its reaching for its blade.

**IS THERE NO ONE LEFT WHO IS WORTHY?!**

The chains begin to rattle on its form, quickly breaking one by one. The spiritual feeling from this thing's turning nasty fast as the Shinigami seems to be shouting for you to run. But you tune him out in the face of Giganicles here.

**THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT FOR THIS AGE.**

And then the last of the chains shatter as its form breaks apart into nothing, its presence seems to have vanished. Well… that wasn't so hard was it?

The shinigami's moving toward you slowly, eyes darting around like he's afraid.

Obviously, that there was the spirit that's bothering people and its up and vanished. Which means after you nab the sword the mission's done. Simple and clean. So, all that's left to do is ignore the shinigami and grab the sword-

You take the sword and give it a pull. Huh. Pulling, it… it doesn't want to seem to give.

Pulling a little harder, you try to pull out the sword.

Pulling on the sword, you focus on it intently and give it a bit of that old 'superpower magic mumbo jumbo gogo juice' because calling it that will certainly give Hat-and-Clogs an aneurysm as he'd explain what his Proper term is for things because he's an asshole like that and you like to bait him.

Using thw sword in place of the coin you feel something react within, as does your Fullbring. It's weak-like its feeding off of your power and wants more. Your Fullbring however sees a new meal. (No, you just know the damn thing's name all of a sudden you aren't going crazy thank you very much.)

You feed it more power- its innate ability to be lent to others coming to life even as you feel your Fullbring weaken some. (Weapon-meister sealed)

Pulling out the blade, which seems to have quieted down, you marvel at is silver, ethereal blade. Strange runes are inscribed onto its form and you can only think this is some strange Elven blade out of the works of Tolken. Even so, at the last moment the blade crackles as you notice that light deflects a large, blackened sword from cutting you in two.

Leaping back, you can't help but notice the new form that has appeared in front of you. Its porcelain armor is blackened and ruined, the remnants of a broken crown upon its head- a porcelain helm from which faintly yellowed eyes can be seen. Its left arm is ruined as its other- the right arm- holds the bastardized parody of the fusion of a lance and sword.

Your eyes are drawn to the wound through its chest, however- where there's a hole through the breastplate that looks like the rent wound from a lance. Maddened energy bleeds from this thing's presence and pressure.

It makes no noise, but moves to ready itself. There's no intelligence to what you can see of its gaze, just maddened instinct. And yet, even then, as it moves to attack you again, its body instinctively takes skillful moves- sinister imitations of the poise of a heroic knight.

This thing's above whatever you've ever dealt with before.

* * *

**Song: Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever Let The Stars Fall Down**

* * *

You strengthen your Fullbring and tighten your grip on the sword as you ready yourself as it draws near. Swinging its weapon like a lance, you deflect the blow with the sword and move in and behind as you kick its knee in and slash at it as it tries not to crumple.

Swinging at you with its lame arm, the yellow eyes glow malevolently and it swings its weapon like a sword as you fling yourself out of the way, rolling as you see the Earth rent asunder from its simple swing before you take the opportunity to jump onto its back and stab it in the back several times as it Roars in rage.

Your faster speed allows you to get a few kicks and hits in there as it lumbers, but all it seems to do is get angrier.

Swinging wildly, its form is somewhat damaged as you retreat and try to think of what to do.

To your side, the Shinigami seems to be pointing at that thing and his face. Seems like he thinks you should go for this big guy's face.

Well, that's business as normal for Shinigami, really. Do nothing and act like they rule the place. Guh, is there anything more unbearable than a Shinigami?

Yes, it turns out, as this thing ups its offensive. Swinging its sword, you manage to deflect it, only to get backslapped away by its lame arm used as a club. Groaning and clutching at your chest, you basely dodge out of the way as it stabs downward into the ground as you get back up and stab it through the knee with your borrowed blade as it roars in pain. Getting up, you deflect its blow and move to stab it through its fucking face-mask- helmet thing.

That ends up not happening as you find yourself swatted away with the flat of its blade-lance and sent flying back into a tree. Did you mention trees hurt? A lot? Because they totally do and you are now slumped against the ground.

And now it seems to be drawing dark-malevolent energy to its blade, which it has lifted overhead and is pointed right at you.

Oh.

Fuck.

* * *

**Song: Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One*(Kubo Box Secret Unlocked)**

* * *

You need to dodge. To run. That thing… That thing's gonna kill you if it hits. It's a one-hit KO- an instant death move!

But your feet won't move. They can't. Something won't let you. This thing, you somehow know, won't just take you out. No, Kyoto will burn with it. So… you have to stop it.

There's one of it. And one of you. It has a sword… and so do you. What's there to be afraid of?

This sword, so long as you wield it, so long as you fight using all of your strength…

It'll promise you victory.

Pulling on strength you didn't know you had, power flows out of you, into this blade. Lifting it above your head, you feel the power condensing rapidly on the sword's edge as it glows with an unworldly light.

As it roars and brings down its blade, you're already doing the same. Misasmic black and crimson energy spreads and you push it back by bringing forth light. A light you can't ordinarily reach on your own. Not yet.

And the light illuminates the sky, breaking up the storm clouds, as the dawn fully breaks.

But you're still moving. The sword in your offhand, you pull out the coin in your empty one as your Fullbring's shroud surrounds it. The shattered form of the black knight thing is crumpled onto the ground as it seems to lower its head, like a prisoner on the chopping block.

Pulling back your fist, you slam your fist into the mask-like helmet of its head as the coin burns like an incandescent candle, leaving a 'stamp' on the head beneath as its armor crumbles to reveal an indistinct humanoid form that crosses an arm over its chest and bows its head to you before vanishing like any other ghost you've sent on.

The remains of its armor breakdown into motes of light that you feel your Fullbring quietly begin to consume, leaving you to decide how it breaks down the energy.

Standing in the light of dawn, you feel something from the sword- something like satisfaction. As you feel your Fullbring return- strengthened some [5 xp to Weapon-meister, weapon-meister restored]- you see the blade's runes fade as its blade begins to rust and disintegrate- quickly recording it with your camera phone for proof to Urahara, you watch as time finally reclaims the blade.

The Shinigami seems to be in shock and a little afraid of you, so its probably best to just go ahead and call it a day here before he tries something stupid- pocketing the coin, you hurry back to the train station and buy another ticket as you call Urahara.

**Case 3- Magical Girls? CLOSED  
Case 5- Legendary Sword? CLOSED**

Heading to Urahara's shop when you finally arrive in Karakura town, you do all you can to resist the futon that Ururu sets out for you as you head back to Hat-and-Clog's room. As he opens the door, he smiles as you. "Ah, what can I do for you this morning Ichigoooouch!"

You kick him in the face before picking him up and throttling him. "There was another one of those freaky 'whole in the chest with a mask on their face' ghosts, Urahara. What the hell's up?!"

He looks away shiftily before another kick to the head has him sighing. "Alright, fine, Kurosaki-kun. What do you want me to say? Those things are what Shinigami call hollows. They're souls whose chains of fate have eroded and they've become monsters that feed on the living and dead. Shinigami purify them and send them to Soul Society with their Zanpakutos- what they call their swords."

"What you dealt with was not a normal hollow- in either case. There's strange things going on and not many leads to go on. As it is, you've been running yourself ragged. So, why don't you get yourself a little sleep?"

You smell something slightly off in the air as you pause after a moment. "That was a pisspoor explanation, Hat-and-clogs. And, on another note, where is my damn money Urahara? I fucking- Did you just fucking drug me?"

And then the world tastes purple and unconscious, which is why Urahara is an asshole. And where is your goddamn money? These are important answers. Upon waking up, you look around to find yourself in Urahara's shop, with a bag of cash-including the amount refunded according to your receipts which gives you a fair amount of money. Seems like he gave you a hundred thousand bounty on that last job, including the money that was refunded.

Which, to be fair, is a lot of money. Its going into the bank. Looking for Urahara, you find that he's out on business so you bid farewell to the shop employees, but you're still not sure why Jinta was laughing.

You swear to whatever god or gods there might be, if he drew another penis on your face…

Calming yourself by enjoying the Saturday morning in the park (and checking and assuring yourself he did in fact NOT draw a penis on your face) you see Inoue, your classmate, walk by in athletic clothes and a towel around her neck, talking with Tatsuki, who seems unamused. "-telling you Orihime, this 'hobo-fighting' hobby of your has got to stop. Who knows-"

Nope.

Too weird for you this early in the morning.

And when you turn around that's when you find that there's your Shinigami stalker staring you in the face, unamused.

"Good Morning Ichigo. Where have you been?"

Since she's both a Shinigami observing you and a girl in her fake-body-thing, you do what you do when you are unable to kick a problem in the face. Like Jint when there's actual candy store customers around and he's being a little shit. You ignore it.

Ignore it hard.

Like a middle-aged man with a midlife crisis, you turn and ignore her by taking in the scenery. Whever she's saying matters not to this beautiful spring morning in the park- Oh god I think that's an unconscious hobo.

Turning again, you walk away some and enjoy the pure, untainted park morning view in Karakura Town. Yes. Beautiful indee-

OhgodIthinkthatwassomeofmyinternalorgans.

Clutching your belly of organs that are hopefully only bruised, you glare at Rukia. Goddamn it, no. You will not have pity for what you do to Hat-and-clogs.

Standing up again, you take a deep breath, smile cheerfully and power walk again when she tries to exposition something to you again.

Ohgodwhydoesithurtdobad?

Five minutes later, tied up, the girl has gone through some her horrible, horrible art as she tries to explain to you what the political situation is. Nodding dully, you pretend to pay attention.

"You didn't listen to anything I said, did you strawberry?"

Nod. She smiles like an angel, which means that Satan's finally coming for you. Which is fine, you've got a right hook for him-

The girl sighs and shakes her head. "Look, just… just don't make my job harder for me alright? You're obviously not a threat, but until you've been fully classified, I can't leave. Oh, and avoid that Quincy, too. Later."

She heads off, leaving you tied up. Its not something that isn't easy for you to fix but it wasn't fun untying yourself. Some girl scout-knot making level stuff.

Anyway, that wasted your beautiful morning of a Saturday. What to do with the rest of it.

Grumbling, you put off your plans to hasten embarrassing Don Kanonji again as you think about her words. Blablabla I'm a Shinigami, blablabla, don't meet the Quincy. Blabla-Wait a moment.

Don't do something. Yeah, no. After you make sure your organs are fine- they are thankfully- you head out of the park as you think about what you should be doing to find a Quincy. As you wander around looking for what might be a Quincy, you can't help but wonder what a Quincy is…

Hmmm…

And then you're smacked in the face with a… folded up embroidered cloth with the symbol of a blue cross on it? Wait what. This is ridiculous.

Opening it up, you find an embroidered note that reads:

"Do you hate Shinigami?"

**[ ]Yes **

**[ ]No**

With a felt pen or something in there.

Okay.

What.

No, you're not dealing with this right now. You're just gonna go see Chad or mess with Chizuru. Something normal. Marking the 'yes' you carefully set it down and hightail it outta there.

Time for a nice normal evening.

Oh, who are you kidding?

* * *

**Bleach Quest Redux  
The Sword and I  
END  
To be continued**

* * *

***KUBO BOX SECRET "NUMBER ONE": UNLOCKED "Number One"-** a roll of 100 is a critical failure and a roll of 1 is a critical success in the case of Kurosaki Ichigo, contrary to the common sense that occurs to everyone else. I blame the music of Kids these days. 200xp gained.


	4. I really dig those Quincy Blues

**Chapter Posted:** **08/13/14**

* * *

**Thread Posted: 08/05/14**

Select Difficulty- story will be affected by Difficulty.

**[ ]Standard  
[ ]FULL KUBO  
[ ]the KUBO butcher  
[ ]DATE A KUBO  
[X]MYSTERY BOX of KUBO**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** I really dig those Quincy Blues.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST: REDUX**

* * *

_Any one time we throw away pride  
we take a step closer to becoming beasts.  
Any one time we kill an emotion  
we take a step back from becoming beasts._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**I really dig those Quincy Blues **

* * *

Last time, Ichigo encountered a strange sword in Kyoto, as well as a ghostly iron-clad knight. Seizing the sword as the Knight faded, it seemed like a twisted parody, with a familiar hole in the chest and sinister yellow eyes appeared in front of it. Barely beating it, the sword crumbled and Ichigo gained a new power [The Black Armor] for his full bring.

Returnnig to Karakura, he was confronted by the Shinigami 'Kuchiki Rukia' who warned him to stay away from 'the Quincy'. Soon after, a mysterious cloth note- beautifully embroidered- appeared to Ichigo.

"Do you Hate Shinigami?

**Karakura High  
Monday, Lunchtime**

Staring down at your notebook, you tap your pen against the paper as you review everything you know on 'The Quincy' as you've decided to refer to this individual. Firstly, this person seems to know who you are. Secondly, this person seems to hate Shinigami (maybe?). Thirdly, though a theory, the elaborate and delicate cloth note seemed rather feminine- so odds are this 'Quincy' could be a girl?

Well, if you think about it- this person also would probably know who that girl really is- the Shinigami that keeps pestering you. Your stomach twists at the thought of her.

Nearby, you hear Chad talking about a Parakeet he got- it was supposedly odd, but it somehow escaped its cage and left yesterday night after Chad had gotten hit by a car. The Shinigami seems to be ignoring the matter, focusing on figuring out a juice box.

Grimacing, you draw your focus back to your notes. You're at a bit of an impasse here. You can't really investigate too openly with the Shinigami following you around- she'll be on to you. Sighing, you move as you feel Keigo move, letting him trip and slam face first into the pavement. Closing the book, you grumble as the lunch bell rings, announcing that students should return to class.

You let the day trickle past you until the school day ends.

In the end, you decided to hang out with Chad.

Well, you say that, but in the end its more of you're accompanying him as he goes to purchase the new Carnivore Kingdom Collector's Edition Bluray release. It's not surprising to you, really. Having known Chad as well as you do, it only makes sense that he want s to get it. He's got all of the others and seems to like the show.

At the very least, you aren't going with him to get anything for Kanonji's stupid show. Jeez, how does everyone else you know like his show?

"So, Chad, sorry to hear about the Parakeet."

Chad shrugs, scratching his head. "I… don't remember much. Apparently got a good hit to my head. Its fuzzy. When I woke up, it was gone."

You grimace as you recall the Urahara mission that was taken down. Seems like that one was taken care of already- guessing by Chad's memory problems it was that Shinigami stepping in. Seems like things have only gotten crazier since she's shown up.

The two of you walk into the mall heading to the store, wading past tons of people. Man this area's never this bus-

"BWAHAHAHA!"

You freeze as you hear a familiar laugh as Chad tenses, his eyes almost shining in excitement. Man, actually, that's kinda creepy Chad….

Seems like Kanonji's here, making a public appearance. Great.

You narrow your eyes as the man spouts out his catchphrase to several children, who squeal in excitement. Man, what a fraud.

There's a million things you'd rather do but you just grin and bear it. You think of things that could be worse. They really could be. Like that Shinigami could be here. You could be in your underwear.

Yes. Many worse things.

You remain neutrally quiet and stick by Chad's side as the two of you advance forward until, what feels like hours later, you're before Kanonji. You repeat you mantra as Chad mimics Kanonji's laughing posture and Chad gets his autograph. You try to keep inconspicuous, but Kanonji turns to you nevertheless as he seems to take you quiet repulsed form as a star struck fan. He smiles and tries to, as he sees it, 'break the ice.'

"Tell me, young man, what was your favorite of my programs you've seen?"

You give him a brittle, forced smile, trying to act cheerful. It's pretty much the worst smile you've ever made, and you'd really probably like to hurt him, but he buys it as you wave your arms in faked panic. "There's no way I could possibly pick a favorite!"

Lowering your volume to almost unbearable levels, you continue on- barely moving your lips. "…because they're all terrible."

Don Kanonji holds his chin in thought, having not heard the last bit as he considers your response before laughing normally. "Of course, that's the answer of a true fan!"

Looking over, you see Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai nearby. Urahara is smiling,. Why is Urahara smiling like that. You see him mouth 'payback' as he speaks in a horrible impersonation of your voice-just loud enough to be heard.

"Kanonji will never expect that I've possessed this boy to disillusion his fans. Huehuehuehue."

Kanonji drops his pen as he stares at you in shock as the crowd starts murmuring excitedly. "This… This…."

"THIS SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS!"

The crowd shouts alongside him, including Chad. You too Chad? Not cool man. Not cool at all.

Damn you, Hat-and-Clogs. You'll pay for this.

You pull on your coin and bring forth the Fullbring shroud as it surrounds not your arm, but your torso and head, as you solidify it to form the Black Armor as you chuckle as maliciously as you can. Kanonji jumps back in surprise as the crowd puzzles what's going on.

Naturally that's because they can't see, much like ghosts, spiritual phenomenon. If that shinigami showed up in her true guise she'd be just as invisible to them. However, Kanonji can see it perfectly before you remove the armor and return it to the shroud, that flows around you.

"I figured I'd at least let you have a chance to figure out my plan before the end, after didn't seem to catch on all those times you failed to stop me before, after all…"

Listing off places where you've beaten him to the chase, you see Kanonji seem like he's figuring things out.

"You scoundrel! I won't let you get away with this!"

Laughing more, you let the shroud begin to dissipate as you rapidly think of a thing to finish this as you see Urahara amused, you recall things you'd learned, unwillingly, from the Shinigami.

"I think its time we part ways here. We'll meet again, Kanonji."

You let the shroud begin to fade from around your head as Kanonji steps forward.

"Wait, who are you?!"

A demonic smile, like you'd show towards street punks you beat up crawls across your face. "Thwe time's not yet ready for that. But for now…. I suppose you can call me… Hueco Mundo. Better luck next time…"

You let the shroud drop as you call to the ground and feign unconsciousness before, slowly, you let yourself groan as you grab at your head. "W-what happened?"

The crowd's too busy growing crazy, so Chad helps you leave- acting like a giant barrier from people as you hear Kanonji call out behind you, but he can't get past the crowd.

Soon after, you let out a sigh of relief as you exit the place. Waiting on a bench out of the way, Chad soon joins you, his Carnivore Kingdom box in a bag.

"Possessed, Ichigo?"

You shrug as you get up and head back with him. "I hate the guy, but had to roll with it."

Chad grunts as he recalls your somewhat unofficial job in Karakura. "I see."

Groaning, you scratch at your head. "Technically, I told him something he'd be dealing with if he continues to muck around with spirits. The more you get involved in the supernatural, the more it seems to be aware of you."

Chad makes a mocking warding signal of you before you laugh. "Sorry, man, you're already doomed."

The train ride back to Karakura is full of good natured ribbing as you part ways with Chad. However, when you start heading back, you can feel the tension in the air, a crackling tension almost ready to strike.

Still intimately grasping the feeling of your Fullbring it almost instinctively comes forth as your ability [Weapon-meister] comes forth as you form a short sword, cutting through the mask of a hollow as you see that it, like the Knight Hollow, breaks apart into a radiant figure and light-like particles that you feel your Fullbring hungrily consume.

Stepping back, you see another two hollows spring forward as you let go of [Weapon-meister] and form over your arm instead [The Black Armor] as a hollow tries to bite down on the arm, only to receive a mouthful of hardened armored fist. Grabbing its mouth with your hand, you use your strengthened arm as you slam it down into the ground as it, too, dissolves.

The last one tries to run but you slam your leg down onto its back as it cries out. As it tries to desperately striek out at you, it seems to be be a worthless effort- your toughened arm and body are above this hollow.

"Be at peace."

The [Black Armor] Forms over your leg as it disappears from your arm as you slam it down into the pavement, through the Hollow's masked skull, leaving a crater and heavy cracks in the pavement. As it vanishes, you look around but don't see any more hollows as you release [The Black Armor] and let the shroud protect you.

You decide to head somewhere out of the way as you keep an eye out for anything suspicious as you feel your Fullbring slowly shift itself as it adapts its new experiences, as it gets used to the defeated hollows' remnants after what you assume is their purification maybe?

Heading to near the graveyard- where there'd be almost nobody here, you keep an eye out for any signs of more hollows, but there doesn't seem to be any in sight.

You draw yourself into a clearing near the graveyard that's surrounded by trees as you wait and listen. You feel something watching you. Or someone. You're not sure. Waiting- you hear fast movement from someone before you see the Shinigami appear before she calms down, her breathing heavy.

"You idiot! Where have you been? Its dangerous for spiritually aware people like you to be out when the hollows appear. You'll be like a beacon saying 'here's a snack!'"

You grimace as she walks up to you, intent to lecture you more when another figure walks out from the clearing seemingly appearing from the shadows. it's a young man with black hair and glasses. "I think that was his Idea, Shinigami."

He spit's the word out like it's a poison as he adjusts his glasses and seems to observe you carefully and with interest as he watches your shroud fluctuate over your arm before staring disdainfully at the Shinigami girl as he pulls out what looks like a pog as she tenses.

"That's-"

"Correct. So, I'm thinking of having a little contest to see who's the better protector of this town. The Quincy or Shinigami?"

He pauses before looking over at you. "That's what I wanted to say, but it might just be more efficient to just kill the Shinigami here. What do you think, Kurosaki?"

You tense as he, careful to keep a hand on the pog, turns his attention to you. "I'm not sure what your power is, but it seems to be able to purify a hollow as well as a Shinigami can."

He shrugs and shakes his head, adjusting his glasses with his freehand afterward.

"But, even if I say that, to do that's both reckless and distasteful, too likely to lead to consequences neither of us want to deal with. Even I'm not so stupid as to draw the Ire of the Soul Society.

"How about a competition- you and I versus the Shinigami? She's probably older than both of us together, so it would only be fair."

"Who the hell are you?"

Blinking, the Quincy seems surprised before shaking his head. "We've met before, but only in passing. I'm a friend of Inoue Orihime- we're members of the sewing club. Ishida Uryu I'm a friend of a friend, really. But even as little as you know me…"

"I'm better than a Shinigami, wouldn't you say?"

The Shinigami girl looks tense and anxious, careful to keep her eye on that pog-thing as he waits for you to determine an answer.

You're a bit lost, but this is apparently serious here. That pog thing is apparently important, and the shinigami's looking at it like it might be a grenade. It might. Weird spirit stuff.

"So, wait. You're a dude then? From that delicate embroidering, I thought you were probably a girl. Sorry."

Ishida looks a bit offput and embarrassed by your sidetracking as he clears his throat. "Yes, well, I was doing some gothic lolita style work and- ahem. That's not important here. The thing is that The Shinigami and I will be having a competition. If you're smart, you'll compete too."

The shinigami steps forward but pauses as he raises the pog again. "Do you have any idea of what you're saying?!"

Ishida's face goes cold and furious. "I watched my grandfather die- unable to defend himself due you your Shinigami laws- while the Shinigami ignored his pleas for help as a hollow killed him. My people- living people- were wiped out because of Shinigami- the dead killing the living to preserve their 'balance' when all the Quincies wanted to do was protect people."

You swallow as you remember a hazy memory- of Shinigami laughing at their fortune of not meeting 'The Fisher" -probably a hollow. An old fury burns lightly at his words as he looks at you. "I've seen that look- you understand don't you? That the Shinigami need to be taught a lesson."

His hand tenses as he stares at you. "Are you with me, Kurosaki? As humans we need to show the Shinigami that their presence here isn't needed or welcome. Tonight- we can DO that tonight."

There's a fury and need to be understood here in his eyes, one that you can understand. To your side, the shinigami watches you anxiously, worried.

You look over at the shinigami girl and shake your head. You aren't going to team up and attack her. Then you'd be no better than- no you'd be worse than them. There's an indignant fire in your stomach, but you're not a cold-blooded murderer- you've dealt with too many spirits- given peace to too many. And there's hollows out there.

"Look, Ishida… I don't think I can agree with this. I don't know what you're suggesting but it sounds dangerous- especially a time like this! The shinigami are wrong- they're incompetent, corrupt thugs that tell the living what to do… but that's why we need to be better than them. Ishida- there's hollows out here, right now and people could be in danger!"

The Shinigami girl gives you a considering look, but you ignore her.

He nods his head. "I know, Kurosaki. But that's why I have to do this. Your words are nice, but like my grandfather they'll do nothing but lead you to your death. So, if for your sake- that a person like you doesn't end up like him… I HAVE to do this!"

Snapping the pog-thing in his hand, you feel the atmosphere change- becoming dangerous as it scatters. You feel your stomach drop as Ishida forms a bow- as above dozens of hollows begin appearing. Horror is equally matched between you and the shinigami.

"Ishida… what have you done?!"

As the hollows descend upon Karakura, he gives you a grim and resigned smile.

"I did only what was necessary, Kurosaki. You need to learn that words mean nothing in this world. Only actions. You want to protect the people of Karakura- protect your family?"

He spreads his arms, bow in one hand, as you can feel more hollows appear- the Shinigami has drawn her sword, and is furiously advancing at Ishida.

"Then do it. There's no time left for talking."

* * *

**Bleach Quest: REDUX  
Chapter Four: I really dig those Quincy Blues  
END  
To be continued**


	5. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow

**Chapter Posted:** **08/17/14**

* * *

**Thread Posted: 08/17/14**

Select Difficulty- story will be affected by Difficulty.

**[ ]Standard  
[ ]FULL KUBO  
[ ]the KUBO butcher  
[ ]DATE A KUBO  
[X]MYSTERY BOX of KUBO**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Ichigo busts some heads and has a trip down Bad Memory lane.

* * *

**BLEACH QUEST: REDUX**

* * *

_True, we don't have anything such as 'fate'.  
It's only those who drink in ignorance and fear  
and stumble over their own feet  
that fall and disappear within the muddy river  
known as 'fate'._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow**

* * *

The sky trembles with a sudden pressure- a feeling of imminent danger surrounds you as above you- above Karakura town, dozens of hollows appear in the sky. Appearing like wild animals, they roar and begin their decent- their place immediately filled by another hollow. A parade of undead monsters is about to descend on your resting city in a few moments.

To your side, the Shinigami girl seems speechless until the shock is quickly filled with sheer rage. Her sword out, she begins to approach Ishida. "You absolute moron! Do you realize what you've done?!"

His only response is to dray his bow and shoot a hollow- the energy 'arrow' shoots to kill- it hit's the mask and disintegrates the hollow entirely. The Shinigami Rukia looks about ready to murder, and hollows are heading towards the city.

"Hey, not to be rude but freaking hollows here, Miss Shinigami. We need to get moving!"

She doesn't respond.

You, careful to not get in range of her sword, pelt her with an eraser you have in your pocket. "Hey, look, settle the score when this is all over, but for now three is better than two. Because the Hollows are coming you idiots!"

The Shinigami pauses and looks up at the sky where more hollows are appearing and eventually nods her head slightly. "You're right."

And she's gone as you see Hollows cut down midair. Pulling out your Fullbring, there seems to be four major masses of hollows around here. One in each cardinal direction. Your house is to the north, Chad's is to the west, The Inoues and Tatsuki are to the East, and Keigo's to the South.

You're already moving towards your home before you can even think about it. You feel worry building in your heart, as well as fear. Your Fullbring's shroud pulses with your frantic heartbeat as you move like a madman. The skies, as clear as they are, feel like it's about to downpour.

Your eyes narrow as you spot a hollow land and [Weapon-Meister] has already deployed a small blade as you cut through its neck and keep moving toward the next one. In the dark, with how fast you're moving, there's no way a pedestrian could see you. A leap and you've stabbed one through as you land and three more surround you.

The [Black Armor] Comes forth as you block the maws of two of them before grabbing by the head and slamming them into the third, then crush their skulls with your armored hands before releasing back to the generic shroud. Two more land intent on pursuing a pedestrian in the distance, but you've already cut them down, your blood pounding in your ears.

But, even with this, there's still so many more. More appearing every second. Can you withstand this onslaught? You're already somewhat tired as beyond the adrenaline is the edges of fatigue.

Pulling out your phone, you dial Urahara. "C'mon, pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Eventually, the phone reaches the answering machine. "Are you seriously not home yet?! Goddamn it Hat and Clogs, Hollows are attacking the city! I need help!"

Pocketing your phone, you try to figure out where the hollows are going, but the answer seems to be everywhere. Well, everywhere but one area as you notice that some little hollows seems to be avoiding an area to the Northwest of where your house is. But there's still lots of little hollows.

Who will probably target anyone they can in the frenzy they're in.

Looks like it's got to be you.

You take a deep breath and pull on your Fullbring as you feel it manifest more strongly. The shroud coats you entirely as you get to moving as you begin hunting hollows. The more hollows you take down, the safer people, including your family will be.

(Weapon Meister) comes to your call as you cut down a hollow with a large tsuba-like weapon as you keep focused on counting them. There's some occasionally going down thanks to Rukia and you see that Ishida shoots the occasional skyborne hollow down. But as it is, there's still dozens of hollows in the area.

Switching to the staff- you crush in a hollows' skull with a swing, even as it shatters. Each weapon is temporary and fragile- your shroud pretending to be it. However, these hollows aren't that strong either- someone like Chad could probably take them down, just like you took down a third and fourth one now. These are more like the hungry bottom feeders than that armored one you faced before.

As you cut down two more hollows, you notice that there's beginning to be a demolished hollow population here. In fact, it almost seems like the hollows are beginning to flee the area- in particular away from the area that seems devoid of hollows- for some strange reason.

Cutting down two stragglers, you see there's more like them moving away.

You decide to cut down any stragglers on the way to your home, but there's none that you could see on the way. You'd probably have had to focus on hunting them down first, but you were more worried about your family. There was one on the way, but it was barely any threat and went down in one hit.

Heading towards your house, you notice that the clinic and house seem to be locked up. There seems to be no hollows nearby, so as you approach the front door, you let go of your Fullbring. Unlocking the door, you're greeted with Karin about to hit you with a baseball bat before she freezes.

"Ichigo?"

Snorting, you move the baseball bat out of the way before looking over at Yuzu, who seems embarrassed. "Well… Karin's saying she's seeing monsters in the sky, so she had everyone go into the family room and has been looking out the windows ever since."

Looking over at Karin, you pat her on the head with utter seriousness. "Good work keeping everyone safe." Karin seems a bit confused for a moment, then embarrassed. "It's nothing."

Yuzu blinks. "Oh, so it was a ghost thing, then. Ghost monsters?"

Nodding you keep an ear open for the other two of your family. They seem to be safe, but there was that weird area where hollows didn't seem to want to go.

There's something still bothering you, and it'd be best to make sure everything checked out. "Karin, I've got to go check on something. If anything happens, take Yuzu, Pops and Mom and run."

"Ichi-nii?"  
"Ichigo?"

You grimace at their questioning looks before shaking your head as you head out the door again. "Just do it. Karin, you're the only one that can keep them safe."

She nods as you hear the door lock behind you as you start heading down towards where the hollows fled from. When you're almost there, there's a spark of light that temporarily blinds you, but there doesn't seem to be anything in the area.

Continuing on, you notice that the sky seems to be overcast and thunder rumbling. Continuing on, you seem to be getting closer, but there's no signs of hollows as a downpour starts, soaking you to the bone. Enduring the cold rain, you head onwards and find yourself on the road overlooking the riverbanks.

Looking around, there doesn't seem to be anything there that could cause the hollows to flee…

Staring at the river bank, you shiver as you see a specter of the past appear before you. A childlike figure standing by the riverside- as the banks are near overflowing. You feel nausea as you clench your hands- you've never felt so little.

Wiping the rain from your eyes, you see that your hands are so tiny. A hand warmly embraces yours as you feel the rain abate and hear the sound of the falling precipitate bounce off an umbrella. Looking up, your mother smiles down at you and you feel your worries seemingly vanish. But… there's something wrong here. Something wrong.

As you focus on the feeling of something being wrong you see the scene play out in front of you. As you saw the waves crash near the girl's form, you ran to get her away from the water's edge…

"…Stop."

You see your mother run toward your tiny running self- towards the girl.

"Stop! I don't want to remember!"

The girl turning and smiling as her skin began to split open like a ripe fruit as from the water-

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Like a thunderclap, the rain and scenery vanish, leaving only the familiar sound twisted melodious laughter in your ears as you find yourself on your knees, tears leaking from your eyes. You're still on the river bank, but the rain and nightmarish memory are gone. In its place is a large form laying lazily on the riverbank in front of you.

A smaller hollow screams in agony as a clawed hand grabs it, crushing the hollow in its grips, before shoving it into its owners face- a large reptilian face made seemingly out of porcelain.

Swallowing the leftover bits of the small hollow like a piece of pasta, Yellow eyes survey you with arrogant curiosity as the large, draconic form of the monster in front of you brings its full attention onto you. Inhaling through its mask's nostrils, it exhales as embers and smoke pour from its mouth, along with lava-like drool as it licks its metaphorical lips.

"**I wonder how you'll taste.**"

* * *

**Bleach Quest: Redux**  
**Chapter Five: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow END**  
**To Be continued**

* * *

**Cosgrove:** Have to call it here, I'm about to pass out. Was good to see you all, and will try to be around more often if real life permits.


End file.
